Encuentro
by Iwakura888
Summary: Pequeño crossover con Harry Potter.


¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído un poco de mis historias. Los únicos reviews que he recibido han sido muy agradables y con ellos me basta para sentirme bien. Además, noté que a una persona muy agradable que me dejó un review en "Iro" también le gusta Potter. ¡Oye, "Harryciento" fue una idea genial!

Así que este fic lo dedico a Hana Copt, por haberse tomado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, lo cual me hizo muy feliz

Y también a cualquier fan de Potter que llegue a echar una miradita por aquí. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y, for God's sake, ¡dejen reviews! Onegaiiiiiiiiiii!

El chico cayó de espaldas, mal herido y muy débil. Miró hacia su atacante, con los ojos entrecerrados de dolor. Sangre y sudor frío escurrían por su frente, haciéndole todavía más difícil distinguir los rasgos de la figura que estaba a punto de acabarlo. Si esto no le era suficiente, la noche y la miopía le hacían el panorama más borroso. ¿Dónde estaban las gafas? Con todo ese ajetreo, probablemente estarían rotas por algún lugar. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era la imagen de sus padres. Muy pronto estaría con ellos de nuevo.

Dos jóvenes yacían inconscientes a unos metros de donde estaban Voldemort y él. La inteligencia de Hermione y el coraje de Ron no habían sido suficientes. Otros cuantos permanecían tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles, cerca de ahí. La Orden no había podido hacer nada. De nada había servido todo el sacrificio, toda la lucha. A pesar de la reñida batalla que tuvo lugar entre Mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden, nadie pudo salvar a Harry de enfrentarse finalmente al asesino de sus padres.

Ya sólo eran él y el Señor Tenebroso. Ya no quedaba nadie más. Y estaba muy claro quién iba a triunfar.

-Ahora- decía la figura delante de él-, después de 16 años, te destruiré.

Harry supo que todo había terminado. La cicatriz ardía como el fuego en su frente, palpitando dolorosamente. _Todo terminó..._

El joven cerró los ojos; en su rostro, una mueca de dolor. La última imagen que pudo ver fue la varita de aquel asesino apuntando directamente a su corazón; las últimas palabras que escucharía serían aquéllas que forman la maldición que le daría muerte.

-_¡Avada Ke...!_

Un ruido que Harry no pudo identificar en ese momento interrumpió al hechicero. Harry abrió los ojos inmediatamente. El asesino seguía ahí, apuntándole con la varita, pero inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un ruido igual al de antes volvió a escucharse, esta vez más fuerte, y Harry pudo identificarlo como el de un disparo. Tres, cuatro descargas más.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del muchacho, Voldemort cayó de rodillas, segundos después, cayendo boca a bajo.

No podía ser... unas simples balas habían vencido al mago más temido de todos los tiempos... Voldemort yacía ahora a su lado, completamente muerto.

Harry se incorporó difícil pero rápidamente, mirando nerviosamente hacia su lado derecho, donde el que hacía sólo unos segundos antes iba a darle muerte permanecía rígido como una tabla. Luego volvió la mirada hacia donde había estado antes. En su lugar, había una figura masculina, con la pistola aún apuntando hacia Voldemort. ¿Quién era? Harry no veía sus facciones, sin embargo pudo distinguir que llevaba una especie de túnica negra, que su oscuro cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, y, aunque no podía ver bien sus ojos, podía sentir una mirada fría que lo penetraba. Esa mirada... sólo una persona lo había mirado así antes.

-¿S... Snape?- tartamudeó Harry, incrédulo.

La figura no dijo nada. Con movimientos algo robóticos, se acercó lentamente a Harry, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

-¿Snape?- dijo Harry nerviosamente, casi exigiendo que la figura respondiera "sí".

Nuevamente el hombre no respondió. Harry vio el arma a unos centímetros de su cara. No alcanzaba a comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. No lo había pensado, pero aquél no era Snape. Snape no podía tener un arma. Entonces, ¿quién era? ¿por qué ahora quería matarlo a él?

-¡Espera!- dijo una voz femenina detrás del hombre.

Harry permanecía petrificado, frío. La pregunta seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, "¿quién es?". Los segundos que pasaron antes de que la sombra hablara por primera vez se le hicieron eternos al horrorizado chico.

-El Orubo ha reaccionado con éste también.- dijo el hombre fríamente, sin perder contacto visual con Harry.

-La caza sólo consistía en uno, Amon.- insistió la voz.

-Hm. Como sea, entonces.- dijo el hombre, bajando el arma y dándole la espalda al asustado chico, quien aún no entendía nada, ni siquiera el idioma en el que estaban hablando.

Amon se alejó lentamente, pasando indiferentemente al lado de su joven compañera.

-_Daijobu des._- le dijo amablemente la chica a Harry, alejándose también.

Harry seguía sin entender nada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-Me pregunto qué clase de brujo sería éste para que la Fábrica nos ordenara eliminarlo- decía la joven, mientras ambas siluetas se perdían en la oscuridad-. Más que nada, qué tan peligroso era. Mandarnos hasta aquí sólo para matarlo... Debió ser un brujo muy malo, ¿no?

-No hagas preguntas.- le reprochó el cazador.

Harry vio cómo la noche se tragaba a las dos figuras que habían estado frente a él hacía unos momentos. Miró de nuevo al cadáver que yacía junto a él. Voldemort había muerto.


End file.
